As Long As You're Mine
by Punk Pikachu
Summary: It's so wrong, but it feels so right...If we can just have the time, we can create something amazing. That no one else can see. Future fic. Rated for language and future scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PPG or any of its affiliates.

Author's Notes: So I've been watching the show a lot more because of its appearance on Boomerang and thought of a couple writings from my favorite, albiet odd coupling.

----

I still couldn't stop thinking about him. When my sisters would be happy snoring and dreaming of whatever they did, I'd stay in my bed and lay there, staring up at the ceiling and reliving the feelings he made me feel that night. My fingers would clutch my comforter and my heart would pound, relishing the electricity that ran through my body when he would cross my mind.

I once tried to talk to someone about this, but really, who can you tell. Bubbles is so much of a fucking airhead, I bet she's never even had a real crush on anyone, except for maybe one of Mojo's boys. And Blossom...hell, what the fuck am I supposed to tell her? She's so self-rightous and uppity about this crap. Doesn't believe in anything more than a polite kiss, no sex until marriage, GOD. It's so...pretentious to me. Professor's been preoccupied with his experiments and doesn't exactly want to have a "talk" with me. He starts getting sweaty and stuttering, then says he has stuff to do.

So, night after night, here I am, laying here with a hand pawing at my waistband and the other longing to be laced in his. I can't keep doing this. I'm getting nowhere and he probably doesn't even really care about me anymore, if he ever really did in the first place. But...fuck, I want to know.

I NEED to know.

----

"Hey boss, what's eating yousss?" I heard Snake ask over my shoulder.

"Nothing, go back to whatever you was doing." I told him. As much as I hung around the boys, I didn't feel like being around them much. Somethin' was buggin' me and nothing really seemed entertaining. Plus the music seemed way too fucking loud and my head was pounding like it wanted to explode. Maybe a walk would set me right and get me out of this stupid mood...

When I opened the door, I felt myself hit a smaller body and tumble, smashing my face into the ground. What the fuck, who's in the junkyard tonight?! Probably one of Snake's bitches. If my glasses are scuffed, I'm gonna...

Oh.

When I first got eyes on her, I thought to myself, 'Shit, what did we do this time?' But she didn't have the other two with her. And...she was in pajamas. What the hell was this about?

Then I saw blood dripping down her cheek. I had apparently knocked her into a sharp piece of metal. Aww, crap...Somethin' told me this was gonna be a long night.

----

"Shit, what the hell, Buttercup? It's like 3 in the morning." Ace helped her up and shut the door behind him from the small hovel he lived in with the rest of the boys. "So what did we do this time to merit you kicking the shit out of us in your pajamas?"

"No, no...you didn't do anything..." Her eyes dropped to look at her feet as Ace cocked an eyebrow.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?" He watched as her face flushed.

"I just did, ok!?" She said, frustration in her voice as she grasped for a reason.

"Ok, ok...Well, uh, I was just gonna take a walk and...you can come with, if ya want." He said awkwardly, looking over the girl who kicked his ass on a bi-weekly basis, who nodded and walked beside him.

The air felt thick with tension as they walked through the junkyard, Ace trying to figure out why in the world the Powerpuff girl had wanted to talk to him at all without a beating following talking. Her cheek still had a droplet of blood on it and he wiped it away. At the touch of his hand, her face reddened and she nearly tripped over her own feet.

Neither said anything else as they walked, ending up in Townsville Park, where nothing but fireflies and the occasionaly cat wandered in the darkness. The summer was in full swing and the warm winds twisted in and out of the trees and against the two's faces. You could hear small whispers of a car engine, shuffles of feet, or even the drop of a glass from some night owl's apartment.

Ace finally found a spot and flopped down on the grass, looking up at the green-eyed girl, who seemed much more awkward than he'd ever seen her.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Ace asked her as he stretched out on the cool grass, watching her sit near him and begin pulling out pieces of grass.

"I...I, uh..." Buttercup stuttered, not able to look him in the eye, or his dark glasses anyway. Her hands pulled up more pieces of grass, trying to find words.

"Well, when you find whatever you wanted to talk about, wake me up." Ace laid back against the tree, closing his eyes as he savored the quiet of the night opposed to the loudness of the shack he spent most of his time in.

Ace found himself a bit suprised at how relaxed he was, despite being in the presense of his enemy. Just being away from his group was a welcome moment since they had been getting on his case about his change in attitude, having been in a funk for weeks that made him seemingly useless, at least to his friends. He barely knew what caused the strange mood, but it seemed to happen right as the summer started, waking up one morning and considering what his life would be like without his gang, without being in Townsville, moving onto somewhere else where no one knew him for the hooligan he was. Starting over again...

His eyes shot open as he felt fingers pulling at his vest and found himself face to face with Buttercup, who was staring at him with bigger eyes than normal, looking lost.

"Ok, talk to me, what's the deal, Buttercup?" He looked to her, confused beyond reason of her actions.

"I. Miss. You." She said through gritted teeth, choking on the words as her fingers near ripped his vest in pieces. Ace looked at the near crying girl and took off his glasses, setting them aside as he sat up.

"Hold up, Buttercup. What are you talkin' about?" Buttercup looked up into his eyes, which had a tint of concern under the obvious confusion and shock.

"I miss you! What we had all those years ago! Even if then it wasn't real, it felt real to me! And it still does." She looked away, ashamed of speaking.

"Buttercup, I'm over ten years older than you. You were in kindergarten when that happened!"

"But I never forgot it! You meant something to me, and you...still do." The words came like glass shards in her mouth, painful and stabbing.

"But I don't mean a thing to you, do I?" She sighed and stood up, turning away from the elder man. "I'm your enemy and that's all I'm supposed to be. Who the fuck am I kidding..." Her fists clenched as she began to realize the futility of her sitation. "Who wants a kid following on their footsteps?"

"Hey, hey, that ain't true, Buttercup." Ace said as he scrambled to get up, hardly realizing what he was saying. "You ain't just a kid to me."

"Don't lie, you jackass!" Her eyes burned, both with anger and tears. "You're 28! I'm 16. What the fuck is supposed to come out of that?! Not to mention, we're supposed to hate one another! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!" She started pounding on his chest, flailing, making him wince with her overpowered blows.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He grabbed her hands and held them away from his chest to prevent further bruising. 'Stop that, you want cops to come?! Jesus."

She looked up at him, raging at her own stupidity and found herself lowering her hands and leaning into him, sobbing.

Ace sighed as he sat back down, holding the crying girl in his arms, listening to her wailing sobs slowly dying into whimpers, then into sniffles, finally soothed into soft breathing as she dozed. He looked down at the girl, who he had met at age 18 all those years ago. Her tiny body had changed much over the years, blossoming into a woman's figure. Her face smoothed out from a child baby face to soft and and defined. Yet, it was still the same. He was still a hooligan and she was still a superhero. Nothing could change that.

'Jesus fucking christ, what am I going to do?' Ace thought as she clung to him in her sleep, fingers never letting go of his shirt.

This was definintely going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I hold no rights to the Powerpuff Girls or Cartoon Network.

Author's Notes: So this author doesn't want to sleep, despite probably needing it. So work to be done.

----

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon and release scattered beams of light throughout the city of Townsville as she began to stir, feeling one hit her face. Ace said a small prayer in his choice of spots to stop at in the park since the city was beginning to stir and the early morning runners had already passed him, unable to see the green skinned boy who was hidden in the folliage of the bushes. The only ones who knew of what had transpired there ever so early in the morning were a few squirrels darting between trees and a lonely cat that had nestled comfortably beside Ace, who wondered whether he was simply a pillow for everyone tonight.

Buttercup blinked a few times, barely realizing where she was, only aware of a set of arms holding her and a decently warm body. For a moment, she considered snuggling in and simply continuing to sleep, quite content in the arms of her mystery man. Then, she looked up and saw Ace's tired face, who had stayed awake thinking the entire time and realized exactly what had transpired last night, or more accurately, earlier that morning. Her cheeks reddened as she jumped off of him, scaring the cat next to her who hissed angrily, then took her spot on Ace's lap.

"So, Sleepin' Beauty finally wakes up." He remarked, though with noticably less sarcasm than normal.

Buttercup couldn't think of a response and the redness in her face increased, both embarrassed and longing, transfixed in his eyes as he had neglected to return the shades to his face. He stared back at her, his eyes dark and made even moreso by the circles beginning to appear around his eyes. Buttercup's face softened as she realized there was a sadness in his eyes that she'd never once seen in her life, one that pierced inside her and gave the feeling of wanting to cry.

They stayed locked in gaze until Ace looked away, picking up his shades and hiding whatever emotions he felt behind the ebony glasses. He stood, carrying the tiny black cat in his arms, who seemed quite content with the company.

"Yous should get home. Your sisters will wake up soon enough." Seeing him look at her and not being able to see his eyes made Buttercup's heart ache near out of her chest. Not wanting him to see her cry again, she flew off blindly, a few tears hitting the grass behind her as he watched her fly off into the slowly brightening sky, tinged with pink.

'Can't be that way, Ace. Just not a reality. You is who you always is.' He told himself as he walked back to the shack. The boys were passed out on the ground, snoring loudly as Ace laid out on the couch, letting the cat down. The creature looked around the room, almost disgustedly and jumped back up onto Ace's chest, curling up in a content ball of black fur. He gave a soft smile, one that actually didn't come off as a smirk and pet the cat, looking outside as the morning slowly came over Townsville, his smile fading.

'And she is who she is.'

-----

Buttercup managed to slip back into bed without her sisters or the Professor waking, rubbing her eyes to rid herself of tears she shed the entire time while flying. Lord, anyone who walked under her must have thought it was a random rain drop. Pulling the blanket over her, Buttercup closed her eyes and tried to sleep a little, only managing to think back to the softness of Ace's embrace, the strength of it, the comfort she'd never really felt in anyone else. He stayed up the entire time watching her? Who does that stuff, especially for her? Surely, that was enough to show he did care about her, that there was something more than just an enemy to enemy relation? I mean, he walked with her in the park and held her for two hours after she cried, which was a shameful enough moment for Buttercup.

But she knew. Knew the sadness in his eyes. It was the same look she had given him before, one of hopelessness, of understanding that even if anything did exist, nothing could ever come of it.

Buttercup heard her sisters stir and she pulled the blanket over her head, not wanting anything to do with anyone but the envisionment in her head. Even as Bubbles pulled at the blanket, telling her to get up, she would not move from her spot. She could still smell the scent of cigarettes lingering on her lightly and breathed in the aroma off her pajamas, fresh tears staining her pillow. As much as she wished it not to, she knew the scent would fade, just like her hope.

"Come on, Buttercup, it's morning!" Blossom reprimanded her sister, or the lump under the covers.

"I'm not getting up. I'm sick." Was the response that came from under the blanket.

"Ugh, you're so lazy!" Blossom chuffed, picking up her towel and soaps from the dresser as she went off for a shower. Bubbles, who tended to pick up on disturbances buch easier than her two sisters, felt a sadness radiating from Buttercup. Over the years, she had watched Buttercup and Blossom's relationship become more and more distant, both having strong opinions over everything and anything you could think to fight over. She had become the mediator and broke up many of the fights until it got to the point where Blossom and Buttercup pretty much let the other di what they wished, only giving soft glares when one did something the other disapproved of. Needless to say, Buttercup was drenched in sharp looks from pink eyes.

Bubbles kneeled on the bed, putting a hand on the lump in the covers that was her sister, who flinched at the touch.

"Buttercup...?" She whispered softly as the ebony-haired girl hid her sobs, making them completely silent.

"I'll be up in a littler while. Just let me sleep more." She managed to get out before burying her face in the pillows.

"Ok..." Bubbles knew there was much more going on with her sister than simply illness, but knew as well that like this, Buttercup would not talk for anything.

Buttercup listened to the door close and wiped her face on the pillow, rolling over. Which led to a sharp pain in her chest.

"Ow! What the...?" She looked and pulled out a folded note that had been apparently stuck down the front of her pajama top. It was written on torn paper that reeked of cigarettes and filthy jeans. Her heart picked up speed. When had he...? Maybe when she was asleep? Buttercup opened it and read the scribbled writing on the note.

"Hey. Same place. Tonight. 1AM. Ace."

Buttercup clutched the note to her chest, trying to breathe and tossed the covers off. Maybe there was not future. But there was a now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not connected to Powerpuff Girls or Cartoon Network in any way.

Author's Notes: Tired....which means good writings apparently. -.- Adult themes in this chapter!

-----

Buttercup was on edge all day and the other girls noticed it too, watching her eyes dart nervously around her no matter what she was doing. The more and more night approached, the more they saw her energy spike. Blossom found it a bit annoying as Buttercup zoomed around the house, doing her chores at record speed along with the ones of the other two girls. Bubbles simply worried as she remembered how depressed she had been this morning. The change of energy and attitude was disconcerting to the blue eyed girl.

But, the day went on as par usual in the Utonium household for the summer. Professor Utonium spent most of the day in the lab, working on his new creations. Blossom, who had been freed from her chores, talked on the phone to countless other girls, giggling about the boys at their high school. Bubbles kept a close watch on her sister while trying to seem relaxed, even going out to tend to her small garden she had created a few years back as part of a school project.

The air of the afternoon was warm and sprinkled with the smell of cut grass, chlorine from pools and flowers, bringing a sense of calm to the blonde. She knelt before her garden, which had grown from a simple patch of dirt with a few weeds to the rainbow of foliage it was now. A soft smile graced the rounded face of the girl as she watered her colorful friends.

"Are you thirsty? It's been warm, but not too warm lately." She cheerfully talked to her flowers. A sound of crashing brought her attention back to the house as she thought of Buttercup, her smile fading a bit.

"I'm worried about her. She's been so distant and far away and now, she's acting funny." She talked to her flowers, playing with the petals of an orange poppy, stroking it as one would a tiny kitten.

"I don't want her to get hurt." She sighed, then looked over the garden, which now shimmered from the water droplets.

"Buttercup..."

-----

It was one of the hardest and longest moments Buttercup felt she'd ever been through as she watched to make sure her siblings were fast asleep. Her heart was racing and she'd put on real clothes under her pajamas this time, making them easy to slip out of. Once she was sure that the two were out, Buttercup quietly slipped out her window and flew at lightning speed back to the city.

Once she arrived at the spot they had been in the night before, she looked around nervously for him to appear. When realizing she was alone, Buttercup blinked and looked at her watch.

11:00 PM.

"Fuck!" She cursed, then sat upon the grass, annoyed. She couldn't exactly go back and climb back into bed until 1 AM, but he wouldn't be here for another two hours.

'Genius, ditz.' She thought to herself as she settled into a grassy spot, looking up at the sky that peeked through the branches of the trees. It felt nice to really enjoy the spot since she wasn't crying her eyes out this time. The memory made her cheeks redden with embarrassment, but with that memory came the one of him holding her. Her eyes drifted closed with the pleasant feeling that was slowly washing over her with his memory, catching on more details that she had overlooked from just waking up, remembering how warm and safe his arms felt locked around her. She began imagining she were back in those arms, hearing him whisper....

-----

Somewhere around 12AM, Ace made his exit from the shack, his heart beating strangely quick. He himself didn't know why he'd written the note, whether it was to see her again or just tell her it was something that couldn't be. Yes, that had to be it, he told himself as he walked to the spot. Although, he had nothing to be nervous about, so why was he? He pondered this as he lit a cigarette to calm his nerves, watching the city quiet.

The boys had noticed his change in behavior, Ace seeming much more on edge than he'd been in a while, snapping at the boys and baring his fanged teeth at them with the slightest annoyance in his direction. When he wasn't near biting their heads off, he was layed out on the tattered couch and looking out the window with the cat sitting peacefully on his stomach, being stroked absently. It was very much unlike their boss and left the rest of them to ponder his oddness. Snake, who had worked so close to Ace, was brave enough to venture forward and ask him what was up his ass, simply earning a snarl and a hit much harder than he'd ever experienced in the past. The lanky man of 25 now brooded angrily in the shack after he had watched Ace leave, the others to preoccupied in their activites to notice. He had the strangest urge to follow, but he knew better than to interfere with Ace's goings on outside of their gang. Still...

Ace had now made it to the park and his nerves still had not calmed, not even after 3 cigs which left his mouth dry. Putting out the last one and spitting over his shoulder, he took in a deep breath and rehearsed the words in his head of what to tell her.

"You know, I like yous, but I can't....You know how some things just don't work...Um, how would you feel...Agh, this is fucking stupid!" He cursed at himself as he walked, unable to gather his words properly. He also had a small fear that she would beat him to death if he told her, not intentionally, but just from emotion. Ace sighed softly as he stopped just short of the spot he was supposed to meet her at and leaned against a tree, closing his eyes as he gathered his words.

"Won't work. " He said to himself and nodded, continuing his way to the spot where he found...Buttercup asleep, snoring lightly as she lay on a soft patch of grass.

A sweatdrop fell down the side of his face as he sighed and sat down next to her sleeping form, lighting up another cigarette.

"Jesus. She comes out here and waits for me and is asleep when I get here." He sighed, then took in a drag. Ace debated in his head the safely of waking her from her sleep or just letting her sleep and not getting a damn thing done like he wanted tonight.

"Ain't this a bitch." He muttered, then looked down at the dark haired girl. She looked really serene, which was a huge change from her usual snarl she wore when fighting. Her cheeks were flushed a bit. Instead of pajamas, she'd put a tank top, the arm of it that was currently slipping down her shoulder, revealing a slender collarbone that led to a lean muscular arm. Small breasts that were not big enough to merit a bra, Buttercup being the latest of the three to blossom, were curved out by her shirt. The waist of it had ridden up a bit, giving him a peek of her toned stomach. Small curves of her hips were accented by the pair of shorts she'd wore to avoid the heat of the night, slender legs crossed over each other. Ace's heart rate picked up as he turned his gaze away from the girl.

"You can't be checking her out, she ain't even legal yet!" He whispered to himself, nearly biting down on his cigarette.

'But you know she ain't bad lookin'...' A voice in his head he knew VERY well spoke. 'Yous could get away easy with a chick like her...and I bet she's still all tight for yas.'

Ace ruffled his hands in his hair frustratedly. "Shut up! I don't need this shit right now!" He told the voice in his head.

'Oh yeah? When was the last time yous got some action? When Snake was "drunk" and offered you that blowjob?'

"He's always been a little swishy. And that's not the point!"

Ace arguing with himself brought Buttercup out of her sleep and she stirred, looking up at him as he neglected to notice her awaken.

"Look, I ain't doing it. She's pretty, but I can't do that to...."

"You think I'm pretty?"

The voice he heard startled him as he fell backwards, eyes huge to the point of being revealed despite his shades.

"When did yous wake up?" He blinked as Buttercup sleepily crawled towards him, somehow managing to get over his body, hovering above him.

"Do you really think that?" She looked at him with sleepy and desire-filled eyes. Sweat dripped down his face as he looked up at the Powerpuff girl, his heart racing from both want and panic. 'Shit, shit, shit...' He thought as he searched for words.

"Buttercup, you know you look good..." He stuttered out, hands digging into the grass underneath him to keep them still. His eyes caught the slight drop in her neckline, giving him a decent view of her chest.

Buttercup herself barely knew what she doing. Normally, there was no way in hell she'd get near a man like this, practically offering herself to him. But, something called her to him that made her blood run boiling hot inside her and throw caution out the window. Her hands tangled in his shirt as she tried to respond.

"Please..." was all she could manage to get out, choking on her words as she stared at him, eyes growing larger by the minute.

Ace knew what she meant, or thought she knew. Everything in his brain told him this was dangerous, that he'd hurt her, that she'd hurt him, that someone would find out, that the boys would try and kill her, that....

His thoughts were cut off as her mouth touched his, washing away all thoughts outside of what was happening right that second. He couldn't help but kiss back, claws digging into the ground to keep from touching her. For a brief moment, he felt her grip actually rip into his shirt and create holes, but it was quickly forgotten as her body closed in on his, laying on top. Despite his best efforts, the male hormones in his body has kicked in and created an uncomfortable tightness in his jeans, which was now pressing into her. Buttercup went bright red at the feeling, but it did nothing to deter her from kissing him. Giving up resistance, Ace's hands finally left the ground and he left one to tangle in her short hair, the other pulling her closer.

Out of breath, the two broke the kiss and stared at one another, panting. Somewhere in the kiss, Ace's glasses were knocked aside and they stayed in one another's gaze, unsure what to make of what had just happened. Their hearts raced and bodies hummed with arousal as another heavy kiss began, both participants sharing the same thought.

"If it's so bad, why does it feel so damn good?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls or Cartoon Network.

Author's Notes: Bleeeeh...-is sick-

-----

It was only the rustling sound of the bushes that brought the two out of their passion-fueled haze, making them both jump. With it, Buttercup realized what she was doing and turned a fierce scarlet, but did not move from his body. Ace took in a much needed breath, then closed his eyes and laid his head back against the grass.

"Buttercup, you know this is dangerous." He kept his eyes closed as she laid against his chest, feeling his arms locked around her waist, hands shaking a bit.

"I know..." She said softly, curling up against him, breathing in his scent, which now had male musk mixed in with his smoke smell.

Ace took in a long breath and stroked the small of her back, trying to regain words he had before the girl had touched her lips to his, finding himself unsuccessful. He knew he body was responding to her warm body that was laying over him, but the thoughts of earlier and getting caught came back to haunt him and leave him feeling unsteady.

They laid there for a while, Ace managing to get his hormones back under control in that time and pondering the situation. It was obvious he desired her, for pleasure, if nothing else. She wanted him as well, although with girls, he had trouble telling if she wanted him for the same reason or for something more, the thought of which made his skin prickle in panic. He groaned inwardly as he set her on the grass and jumped up, swaying slightly as he attempted to regain his balance. Buttercup looked up at him with confused eyes tinged with a bit of hurt and rejection. Her look made him soften a bit and his head pound.

"You don't...?" Buttercup started, but Ace kneeled and put a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Buttercup. What do you want of this?" He asked her, eyes visible over his glasses.

She blinked and stared, unsure of what to say. The only words that came out of her mouth were "You." Ace sighed and got back up, sliding his hands in his pocket.

"You know we'll both be in a ton of trouble if we're found out. Puttin' aside that we're supposed to hate one another, you ain't even legal. I could go to jail for a long time, not like for stealin' shit or pissin' people off like before. They'll say I raped ya." Buttercup shuddered at the word, but kept her eyes on him.

"It wouldn't be like that..." She whispered, but Ace shook his head.

"It ain't supposed to be like this."

"Then why did you keep kissing me!?" She yelled out, obviously hurt.

"You don't think I want ya too?"

His words made her heart jump and her cheeks flush. She looked at the ground as she got up as well.

"So what do we do?" She asked, beyond lost. Hands wrapping around her made her look up at him as he pulled her into his arms, letting out a deep sigh.

"Do you really want this?" He asked and the girl simply nodded, breath short. Everything inside Ace told him to walk away and let it go, no matter what she did, but instead he tangled his hands in her hair and brought his mouth to hers, both of their bodies prickling with desire and arousal. Tears slid down Buttercup's cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, never wanting to let go.

-----

He made sure to not move again as he watched the pair kiss in the dark. A very quiet chuckle escaped his throat, knowing he had just found a gold mine of potential. Things were going to change around here and now he had a way to make them work in his favor, possibly permanently...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own PPG.

Author's Notes: Sorry it's been so long. I get flashes of inspiration that produce chapter after chapter, then end up in a dry spell. With school over, my dry spell is also over.

IIIII

It didn't take long for the girls to notice a change in their sister, her mood far more pleasant than it had been in months. Bubbles was pleased and relished this new change, happy for whatever had brought it about. Blossom, however, retained her suspicions, wondering what her sister was hiding from her. She had not been entirely asleep on the nights she rolled over and found Buttercup's side of the bed empty at an hour far past what their bedtime was. The redhead gave a scowl as she put her hair back, getting ready for the day.

"So who did you fuck?" She asked curtly, watching Buttercup's eyes go wide and a light blush come over her cheek. Although she had said it more in annoyance, the reaction made her question. Before she could vocalize it though, she saw her sister's familiar sneer return.

"I'm not fucking anyone, what are you stupid? I'd just have to hear more lectures from you about purity and shit." She said, throwing her bag over her shoulder "Hmmph." Blossom scoffed. No way anyone would be fucking her tomboy of a sister. Everyone knew it was Blossom who got the body of the three. And the brains, she narcessistically thought to herself as she looked in the mirror. For as much as she preached purity, Blossom's mind was anything but. She loved the attention her figure got her, tall and slightly curvy with a bust that was nicely shaped. She often neglected wearing a bra just to tease. As she pouted her lips in front of the mirror, she smiled. She really was the most beautiful of the girls.

At school, the girls separated as soon as they could, Blossom heading to class and Buttercup in another direction, leaving poor Bubbles standing there and able to feel the tension between her sisters. She sighed softly and made her own way to class. When she got there, she found that Buttercup had not yet arrived. The blonde had a sinking feeling that she would not see her sister much today.

Buttercup looked over her shoulder, making sure no one was following her before taking off. Her heart raced as she flew quickly, high enough to avoid anyone recognizing her. Her flight took her far to the edge of Fuzzy's forest, looking down and hearing the familiar banjo playing in the air. Once she had cleared it, she saw the place that he had asked her to meet at. It was a very small shack, covered by the darkness of the trees. It looked like it had been abandoned years ago. But, she could smell the familiar scent of Ace's cigarettes coming from the area and she knew he was here.

Walking in, she found the man with his back against the wall, smoking one and looking pensive. He didn't much move when she entered, looking up at her. "You came." He said softly. Buttercup nodded, shifting her feet underneath her as she closed the door.

"I used to come here before I joined the gang. " He flicked his cigarette in the long burned out fireplace, sighing. "It was safer than the streets, you broads weren't even born yet. I could come here and just be me, you know? Not have to struggle. I could hide food, blankets, everything I ever needed. I had hoped this would become my home and I could do something with myself. Stupid dream, eh?" He gave a smoky chuckle as Buttercup sat next to him, looking up at him with those big green eyes.

"Those guys are my family, the only people I can depend on. I showed them this place once, they said it was too far out, we needed a base closer to the city, and so we ended up in the junkyard. It wasn't no home though, that's just a party pad. I know we fuck around and cause trouble but what else are we supposed ta do? We ain't got no future, got money, got charm. We got nothing..." He sat up a bit, leaning on his knees. "So what's the point of getting out of it if you got nowhere to be? You got your whole life, Miss Superhero. Whatcha wanna waste that time and your heart on me for?" He smirked a bit, looking over his glasses. To his surprise, Buttercup had tears in her eyes. She brought her fist across his face, nearly dislocating his jaw. "What the fucking hell, man?" He held his cheek, looking at her. "Shut up! It's not stupid, and neither are you! You're not a waste of time...or my heart." She wrapped her arms around his neck as she sobbed. All the tears were really annoying her, but it seemed like she couldn't help herself, it was either that or beating him half to death in frustration.

"Buttercup." She looked up at him. "You're 16, young and active and doing things right. I've been destroyin' myself since I was younger than you. I don't want you to end up messing yer life."  
"You're in it, I have to be doing something right." She breathed and brought her lips to his again as they fell back in the kiss. Ace's mind still told him how wrong this was, but his hands felt no need to stay away from her body.

IIIIII

"Pssssst."

Blossom spun around, her sensitive hearing picking up on the noise. It seemed to come from the wall behind the gym. She looked at her friends, then back at the wall suspiciously. "Be right back!" She smiled at them, then ran behind it. The redhead scowled as she was greeted with the grin of Snake, although it was odd to find him alone.

"The hell do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms and resisting hitting him on principle.

"You sssspeak sssso roughly for ssssuch a pretty girl." He laughed.

Okay, maybe one hit wouldn't hurt.

"You're on school property, get out of here before I call the cops, creep. Or do worse." She went to turn around before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her first reaction sent the gangly man flying into a wall.

"Augh! Ssstupid girl, and I wassss going to give you information..." He coughed, slowly getting back to his feet.

"What information could you possibly give me or that I'd want?" She sneered, turning her back on him.

"About your ssssister..." He grinned evilly.

"What...?" As she spun back around, she found he had gone. What the hell was he talking about? The entire thing left her in a foul mood for the rest of the day and her mind filled with questions she had for her sibling.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls.  
Author's Notes: My writing has taken a back seat to a lot of changes in life. Reading through my stuff though, I remembered how much I enjoyed this story and wanted to pick up back up. Chapters may contain scenes less than child friendly.

IIIIII

It had started to rain, Buttercup could hear it outside. It would leave a cold mist through the Townsville forest. Inside of Ace's shack, it was anything but cold as their mouths were on the other's again, this time even more heated. Ace's tongue past her lips made her warm and wishing to be rid of her dress, but responded by kissing back just as much. His long lanky body curled over hers and when she would dig her nails into his shoulders, the sound he made, moaning against her neck brought a beautiful ache to her feminine places.

"Buttercup, you're killin' me here..." He panted, holding her tight as though she would shatter if he lost contact. The second his mouth had touched hers, his body awoke and feeling her warmth against the arousal in his jeans was driving the older man crazy. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear his conscience screaming how wrong he was, but the haze of need was drowning it out.

"Ace, I've never..." She blushed, giving off that look he knew, embarrassed, but looking more angry. It made him smile his crooked grin and kiss her again, melting that look away.

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry, kay?" His large hands reached down, sliding the dress up and over her head, revealing that young body to him. She shivered, both in the removal and in him seeing her like this. He couldn't help himself as he kissed down her neck and between her young breasts, making that blush return to her cheeks. His fingers ran along the skin of her back and she clung to him, breathless and full of need.

"Ace..." She couldn't think up any other words but his name. Nothing else sounded right.

"You do things to me, Buttercup. So many things..." He slipped away her bra and took one to his hand, relishing the beauty of it fitting in his palm, his mouth returning to her neck.

IIIIII

In her next class, she knew Buttercup passed her to get to math and waited outside for her sister to show. When she didn't, the irritated Blossom walked over to Mr. Kane's room, the class that Buttercup regularly complained about. She found the elderly man stacking papers as he prepared to go on his break.

"Hi there, sir." She smiled that perfect smile.

"Ah, hello Blossom. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I'm on my way, but I just wanted to stop in and see how you were. You were always my favorite math teacher."

He laughed. "Ahh, such a sweet girl as usual. How is your sister? I didn't see her today."

I knew it! She ditched! Blossom thought to herself, a small barely noticable twitch in her eye. But, she kept her composure and quickly thought up a lie.

"Oh, she wasn't really feeling good today, so she's resting at home."

"Ahh, that's a relief. She's been acting odd recently, lost all concentration. Doesn't even argue anymore. Will you take her the homework?"

"No problem, sir." She smiled, taking the stacks of papers he handed her and waving as he left. When she was sure he had gone, Blossom sneered and set the papers down, folding her arms in a rather irritated fashion.

"Something fishy's going on. And I'm gonna find out what it is."

"Didn't I tell you I had sssssssssome information?"

She shuddered and turned to see Snake, having snuck in the window. His gangly form was even more so from the rain, dripping on the floor.

"Breaking and entering, huh? You keep wracking up crimes, don't you, Snake?"

"The real crime here issss your sssssister."

"The hell are you talking about, Snake?" She scowled at him, then grabbed his collar. "If you did anything to her..."

"It'sssss not me doing anything to her, it'ssssss sssssomeone elssssssse."

"What someone else? Tell me, you bastard!" "I'll tell you if you make a deal with me..."

"I don't make deals with criminals." She spat, throwing him on the floor.

"Let your ssssssister be taken away then." He scowled back at her, heading for the window. Halfway through, she looked back at him with suspicious eyes.

"What kind of deal?"


End file.
